castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:JoePlay
Comments V Discussion * I spend a fair amount of time on Facebook. I have also spent a good deal of time on YouTube. If these two media giants have taught me anything, it's that comments are terrible, terrible things. * I'm a big fan of separate discussion pages. First of all, it's much easier to discuss things on them. You can create sections and sub-sections in them, so that it's easy to find everything. You can discuss multiple things at once without trying to figure out the order in which you're supposed to read what everyone wrote. It's also a very good disconnect between the editors of the wiki, and the information contained on the wiki. What if two people are having an extremely heated debate. Do we really want everyone who will ever visit that page to be aware of their squabbling? It's clearer and easier for people who use the wiki if we just show how the argument ends on the article page. I know people love to watch other people fight, but this is a news source. We should be professional about it. We report the news to the people, and we offer backstage access to everyone who wants it. It's a win-win system. * I can understand the merit of having comments at the bottom of the page. Sure, it's handy for people who don't understand the severe complexity that is editing the Wiki in "Source Mode". But how easy to we need to make this thing to edit? * You know what kind of people "Comments" sections attract? Flamers. Trolls. Opinionated Schmucks. And people too busy to understand that people can have different viewpoints, and not be "l4m0r n00bs". Not to mention all the vandalism that would take place. Heck, if you make it THAT easy for them, why wouldn't people just go around spreading hate, advertisements, porn links and whatnot. Can you rollback comments? If not, that'll be a huge pain for the moderators of the wikis. I sincerely think that the "edit" button scares most of the people who would vandalize pages in this way, into not actually vandalizing them. * Just so you know, I go into detail about this to show that I don't make this decision lightly. Frankly, this all seems at least a little gimmicky. Especially since we only have the option to have either the comments OR the discussion page. If you can have both (and be able to easily remove the spam from the comments section), I would approve of making the change. But losing the organizing capabilities of the discussion page, in favor of more people twittering their thoughts about a page is something I can not support. * Heck, could you imaging if your Community Wiki Userpage was just a wall of comments instead of a discussion page. Would you read it? Could you read it? Now, I know very few pages could ever have that popular of a discussion page, but for the few that do... It's obvious that a comment section in lieu of the discussion page would bring more harm than good. Especially since high-traffic discussion pages tend to be the most important pages in each wiki. * With that said, please do NOT enable article comments for the Castle Age Wiki. * Vincent The Frugal 05:11, March 5, 2010 (UTC)